Quest of the Riddler
by melin-hope
Summary: Lucy takes a quest and on Mira's insistence takes Freed along to help.
1. Chapter 1

**Quest of the Riddler**

 **1** **st** **time writing a story so I apologise if I'm not good at writing ideas into to words. I do not own Fairy Tail. Story is set a couple of years after Fairy Tail got back together. Does not follow cannon story line**

 **Lucy's POV**

Lucy was standing before the Quest Board trying to find a job. 'Something that wouldn't result in chaos or a fight thought Lucy. She had enough of those, going on a mission with team Natsu always resulted in having to pay for damages, not to mention the bruises that she often received or her clothes that would get completely ruined and than she had to spent more jewels replacing them.' Lucy sighed she was getting frustrated just thinking about it.

She had missed everyone when the guild had disbanded. Especially Natsu and Erza. But now that Fairy tail was together again and her team was back, something just didn't feel right. They had left her alone for two years. At first it had been difficult, to suddenly find herself alone again. For weeks she was depressed, she wouldn't leave her apartment, she didn't know what to do. But she had coped, with the help of her celestial spirits she managed to lift herself out of the doom and gloom. Capricorn and Leo had made a training regime for her, to get her stronger and to increase her magical origin. She had finished writing her story and managed to get it published, under a pen name of course. Maybe it was her, maybe she didn't fit in anymore?

 **Freed's POV**

The thunder legion was sitting on the 1st floor of the guild. Freed put down the book he was reading titled Rune Upgrades. He looked towards the rest of the guild.

Reedus was at his usual place painting a picture of other guild members. Gildarts and Cana were sitting at the bar enjoying a drink. Erza was sitting at her table eating her cake, Juvia was staring at Gray with hearts in her eyes while Natsu and Gray were arguing again. 'looks like another brawl is about to start' thought Freed, 'How do those two manage to work together to form a team is a real surprise'

"Laxus let's go on a job, I'm bored" whined Bickslow. His totem babies flew around Laxus chanting "bored, bored"

"Quit it" growled Laxus "you know I can't leave until gramps returns from his meeting."

"We haven't gone on a job for weeks now" sighed Bickslow. He spotted Gildarts get up and leave the guild. He leapt up from his seat, "There's Cana, I'm goner get a drink, I'll catch you guys later" and he strolled off in the direction of the bar.

"Why don't you check the Quest board Freed, maybe you'll find a job you 3 can take. And while your there I think Lucy may need some help. She's been staring at the board for the last 20 minutes" said Laxus

I could feel my face turning red as I realised Laxus must have caught me watching her.

"Are you sure Laxus?"

"About you going for a job or you finally getting the courage to talk her" answered Laxus

I was shocked Laxus had never mentioned her before. We never talked about my feelings for the celestial mage, I hadn't realised my feelings were on display for everyone to see. I would need to be more guarded, I would need to stop staring at her, which is easier said than done. Whenever she enters the guild my eyes are instantly drawn to her.

"She looks like she's going through a difficult time and could do with a friend" stated Laxus "Go talk to her. What have you got to lose?" he said as he stood up and walked towards Mira and planted a kiss on her lips.

They look so happy together, so in love. Gathering his courage Freed quickly walked up to the celestial mage and than his mind went blank. He hadn't thought about what he wanted to say to her, or how to start a conversation with her. She was standing right next to him, he could smell her, Strawberries and Vanilla, it was intoxicating, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His inner demon purred.

He opened his eyes to find Lucy staring at him, with an expression of concern on her face. She shook her head and walked passed him towards Natsu and the other members of her team.

Freed was confused and shocked at what just happened. He looked towards the bar and saw Laxus looking his way and shaking with laughter. Marijane gave him a small understanding smile.

Freed released the breath he hadn't realised he was holding. He had failed. He completely and utterly felt like a fool. He had failed to initiate a conversation with Lucy and than blanked her when she was talking to him.

Feeling disappointed Freed hung his head and walked towards the guild doors and headed for home.


	2. Chapter 2

_It's late, I need to get some sleep. Hope you enjoy this chapter_

Lucy looked at the flyer in her hand. She was excited about this job and the reward was 800,000 jewels. She turned away from the quest board and nearly walked into Freed. He was standing next to her, with his eyes closed and a smile on his face. She apologised to him but when he didn't respond she asked him "is everything alright Freed?"

He opened his eyes and stared at her looking confused. Lucy didn't know what to make of this strange behaviour, so she shook her head, smiled and walked back to her table.

She showed Natsu, Gray, Juvia and Erza the flyer. "Luce that's no good it doesn't have anyone to fight" said Natsu, "I don't want to go on this job! I'll find us a better one." He stood up and walked away towards the Quest Board, not noticing the look of hurt on Lucy's face. She blinked back the tears that threatened to fall and re-read the job flyer

' _ **A maze has appeared outside the Town of Orea. It is guarded by a Sphinx. Mages in possession of a sharp mind and keen intellect needed to solve the Sphinx's riddles'**_

Natsu bounced back to the table with a flyer, "Mira said we can take this one. Look its fighting Vulcans on the outskirts of the Town of Hargeon. Alright Let's Go!"

Erza looked towards Lucy and placing her hand over Lucy's said "Lucy you go to the town of Orea. Solving riddles is something you can do; we would only get in your way." "A-are you sure?" Lucy stuttered

Gray stood up, "Lucy that's ridiculous! You can't go on your own. I would come with you but me and Juvia are leaving for a mission," with that said Gray stood up and left the Guild. Juvia gave Lucy a hug before following after Gray.

Lucy couldn't believe how cruel her team mates were being. "Come on Luce, Gray's right you can't go on your own. Let's go fight some Vulcans, you'll have fun," stated Natsu.

"No Natsu, Lucy should do what she wants. We as her friends should give her the chance to learn and increase her magical abilities, so far we've been holding her back," said Erza while standing up to leave

Lucy was shocked. Erza had grown so much, she hadn't told anyone what happened when she went in search of Jellal but whatever it was it had changed her. She didn't mention him anymore. It was like the weight on her shoulders had disappeared and that she could be more at peace with the world, with herself.

Erza looked back at Lucy , "take Levy with you and when you return I want to hear all about it." Natsu pouted, "If Lucy's not going, than let's take Lisanna" and he stormed off to find her. Erza followed him out of the guildhall.

Lucy walked up to the bar and ordered a strawberry milkshake. She asked Marijane when Levy was returning. "They won't be back for another two weeks. A problem arose so they've been delayed.

Marijane noticed the flyer in Lucy's hand and asked to see it. "Did you want to take this job?"

"I was going to ask Levy to come with me but since she isn't back," trailed off Lucy

Marijane looked at Laxus with a twinkle in her eyes and a mischievous smile on her face. Marijane liked playing match maker, especially if it involved one of her guild mates. She had tired setting Freed up with a few girls before but he showed no interest.

It had been Lisanne's birthday party a few weeks ago and Marijane had invited Anna, her dad owed the Bookshop in Magnolia. She was a petite girl with brown hair and green eyes. She like reading and could speak five different languages. She had been so sure that Anna and Freed would make a great couple. But after Marijane introduced them to each other, freed spent the remainder of the party in one corner, sipping his wine while giving off a dark aura. That was enough to scare off Anna, Marijane hadn't heard back from her since. "Not the right colour hair," Laxus had said when she asked him. She had given up temporarily on playing match maker until Bickslow let it slip that Freed was upset during the party because Rogue had asked Lucy for a dance.

Armed with this new information Marijane had been waiting for a chance to try and get Freed and Lucy together. This was perfect, there would be no team Natsu to course any interference and Freed would have amble opportunities to instigate conversation with Lucy. Having a crush on her for years, one would think that he would've have learnt how to initiate a conversation with her by now. As his guild mate and friends, Marijane felt it was their duty to help him, as she often pointed out to Laxus.

So here she was giving a not so subtle hint to Laxus. With a roll of his eyes, Laxus took the flyer from Mari's hand. After giving it a read, he thought the mission was perfect for both of them. Solving Puzzles and having a desire to expand his knowledge was something Freed liked doing and judging from what he knows of Lucy, she does too.

"Ok Blondie, if you want to go on this job, I know who you can take," said Laxus.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him, does he think her so weak that she couldn't take the mission on by herself. She'll show him, she'll show all of them! She had been training so hard, waking up early in the mornings, to go for a run and then training with Leo and Capricorn. After all that hard work and they still thought her weak.

Laxus could sense that Lucy was getting upset, he better explain quickly before she causes a scene and he gets an earful from Mira.

"Listen Blondie, I know you've gotten stronger. And I've heard that when out on jobs you've been holding your own and not needing to be saved. But this flyer mentions a Sphinx. Have you ever met one before?" asked Laxus.

Lucy shook her head. She had of course read about them, but they were extremely rare. The last time a Sphinx has been sighted was 80 years ago and that didn't end well.

"They don't play nice," continued Laxus. "Take the Rajinshu with you. They've been moping around the Guildhall, it'd be great to get a bit of peace around here."

Lucy was hesitant, "are you sure they would want to go on a job with me?" Lucy didn't know the members of the Rajinshu that well. She had plenty of opportunity to converse with Bickslow ever since he started hanging out more with Cana. She hadn't spent much time with either Freed or Evergreen, but she knew they were completely different from her team mates. Being slightly older they were more mature and not prone to quarrels or sudden outbursts that often occurred at the guild.

"Of course," answered Laxus confidently. Bickslow and Evergreen knew about Freed's crush and would do anything to help. Besides Bickslow had been complaining of boredom, this would keep him busy.

"I'll let the mayor know that guys are coming. The train for Orea leaves at 1pm tomorrow," Spoke Marijane excitedly.

Laxus stood up, "they'll met you tomorrow at the train station," than he disappeared to inform Freed of the good news.

Lucy walked out of the guild leaving behind Marijane who had hearts in her eyes and was muttering something about babies being adorable.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lucy was sitting at the train station, waiting to see if the Raijinshu would show up. She had never worked with them before, so was feeling quite stressed out just thinking about it. 10 minutes later she was dragged away from her thoughts upon hearing Bickslow's babies chanting "Here she is! Here she is!" while floating around her head. Looking up she saw the three Raijinshu members walking towards her. Freed had a serious expression on his face and was looking at the train tickets he was holding. Ever and Bickslow were both smiling, so Lucy took that as a good sign.

She stood up to greet them, "Hey guys, I wasn't sure you were going to turn up. Thanks for agreeing to help me with this job."

"We should be thanking you," replied Ever, "Bickslow was starting to drive everyone at the guild crazy and I'm sure Cana could do with a break." Bickslow pouted, which made Lucy giggle.

FREED'S POV

I glanced up at Lucy when I heard her laugh. I had been trying hard not to stare at her and not knowing how to greet her I had been busy studying the train tickets. She than looked at me and smiled, and the demon in me just melted. 'Get a hold of yourself Freed', I scolded myself, 'before she thinks you're a weirdo. Just concentrate on the mission!'

Just than the conductor blew his whistle and shouted "ALL ABOARD." It was time to get on the train. Ever led the way followed by Bickslow and Lucy. I followed them onto the train, letting Ever find our compartment. Lucy and Ever sat down next to each other, Bickslow took the other window seat and that left me with the seat opposite Lucy.

I watched as Lucy summoned one of her spirits to play with while we travelled to Orea. Plu was his name, a soft, white, cuddly little thing that obviously had a sweet tooth since he quickly snatched the lollipop from Bickslow's mouth when he got too close. I got out a book on riddles to read, which I had bought from the bookshop this morning. Since we were going up against a Sphinx I thought it best to be prepared.

Freed's thoughts went back to yesterday evening. He had been in his study when he felt someone pass through the runes he had set up around his property. Knowing that it could only be one of his team mates, he opened the front door to reveal a serious looking Laxus.

"I've asked Bickslow and Ever to meet us here. They should be here soon. Also picked up Chinese food, I'm starving," said Laxus. We just got the plates and glasses out when they both knocked on the door. We settled down to eat, not saying much because we could sense that Laxus had something that he needed to tell us. From having known him for years we also knew that he would not mention a word of it until we had finished dinner and cleared everything away.

Once we were sitting on the sofa, Laxus looked at each of us and said, "I need you three to go on a mission, I've already put your names down and I hope guys will agree."

Ever looked upset, "you should have asked first Laxus. There's a new show coming to town in 2 days and I had a date to go see it."

"The Ballet Show coming to Owen's theatre?" asked Freed

Evergreen nodded

"Yes a mission! Come on guys, it's been a while," Bickslow said excitedly.

Laxus pleaded with Ever "come on Ever I'll make it up to you. I'll take you shopping."

"What's the mission?" asked Freed

Laxus cautiously gave the job flyer to Freed. "We would have to be very careful on this mission. I've never met a Sphinx but have read that they can be very treacherous and quick to angry," said Freed after reading the flyer. He passed the flyer to the others.

"So when do we leave boss?" asked Bickslow

"Tomorrow," answered Laxus. "You'd be accompanying another guild member on this mission. They'll be waiting for you at the train station. The train leaves at 1pm"

Ever was suspicious, "Who are we travelling with Laxus?"

Laxus looked at Ever and folded his arms before answering, "Look she would have gone on her own. I thought it would be safer if she had a team with her."

I was feeling wary of his motivates now too, "Who is it?"

Laxus looked me in the eyes and said the one name that I was hoping he wouldn't, "LUCY"

'Lucy, he wants me to go on a mission with Lucy! I wish I could.' I close my eyes and lean back on the sofa. I can see her in my mind, her blond hair shining in the sun and a smile gracing her lips. So many nights I have dreamt of her, of wanting to hold her, to kiss her pink lips but every time she ends up leaving me, floating away on the wind and leaving me standing there alone outside the Guildhall. I feared that wasn't good enough for her, or that she would be terrified of the darkness inside of me. My feelings were causing much turmoil inside of me. My thoughts have always stopped me from having the courage to be with her. I let out a frustrated sigh and opened my eyes to see the others observing me.

Evergreen had a strange glint in her eyes, which made me uneasy, and was smirking. "It's a perfect opportunity for you to spend time together," stated Ever.

Freed shook his head, "I can't," he whispered. "I can't go!"

Laxus was getting angry, "Why not?" he shouted

"You wouldn't understand," Freed replied. The fear of rejection and disappointment was freezing up my thinking process. I needed to get out of here and clear my head. I stood up to leave but Laxus blocked my way.

"She's going on this mission with or without you guys. I thought you said the Sphinx was dangerous. Do you really want her to go on her own?" said Laxus.

"What happened to team NATSU" asked Bickslow

"They already left for another mission. They didn't want to go on this one" answered Laxus.

"What seriously!" shouted Bickslow

"Oh no, she must be upset," said Ever sadly

"That's why I thought you guys could help her out. I thought you would want to help Freed" Laxus's patience was running out. "She's going to board the train tomorrow to Orea. Don't let her go alone," with that said Laxus left.

Bickslow looked at the other two and stated "we should go, we can't let Cosplayer down."

Ever walked over to Freed and looked up at him and said, "I couldn't bear it if Lucy got hurt because we weren't there." Freed nodded his head, Ever gave him a hug. "Me and Bickslow will be there with you. We'll help you, both of you."

"Yeah man, don't worry, we got your back," grinned Bickslow

"Ok, if we're going than we better prepare and get some rest," said Freed already making a list in his head of what he needed.

"I better go tell Cana" and off ran Bickslow excitedly

After Ever left, Freed started doing some research on the Sphinx and couldn't help but think why did it show up now?

He was a mixture of emotions, excitement, nerves and anticipation of what tomorrow would bring. He just hoped Lucy wouldn't be disappointed.


End file.
